Hvězdy nad Nilem
by Janie24
Summary: Stará zápletka v novém podání (alespoň doufám). Rickova dávná kamarádka se s ním a sourozenci vydává do Hamunaptry. Co když se tam setká s tajemným cizincem v černém?


„Richard O'Connel," vykřikla tmavovlasá dívka, když po chvíli mžourání poznala v špinavé a zarostlé tváří známého člověka.

„Vicki Williams," napodobil ji falešně vysokým hláskem Rick.

„Dávej si pozor co říkáš, v tom roztomilém županu mám nabitou zbraň," varovala ho, než otevřela dveře do široka a nechala ho projít. Než vchod zavřela, ještě se vyklonila ven a rozhlédla se na obě strany. Rick za sebou většinou přitahoval nepřátele jako cukr mravence. Když se vrátila do kuchyně, našla ho pohodlně posazeného na židli, v jedné ruce její krajíc chleba, v druhé sklenici vody.

„Jasně, buď tu jako doma," utrousila suše, když kolem něj procházela do koupelny, aby se převlékla do něčeho důstojnějšího. Zatímco si dopínala košili, zavolala na něj. „Co potřebuješ, že ses tak náhle objevil?" Ozvalo se jí nesrozumitelné odpovědi. Zřejmě si pochutnává na její večeři. „Cože?" zeptala se podrážděně.

„Copak nemůžu navštívit starou známou?" zopakoval jasněji.

Vyklonila hlavu z koupelny, skepticky si prohlédla jeho samolibý úsměv a sebejistě mu odpověděla. „Ne."

„Víš vůbec, že jsem měl dneska viset?" zeptal se rádoby smutně.

Sedla si na okraj stolu a neutrálně odvětila: „Ne, měla bych to vědět? A i kdyby, vyhazovat moje těžce vydělaný peníze za tvoji popravu se nechce." Ušklíbl se.

„Mluvím vážně, před pár hodinama jsem měl kolem krku provaz."

„Na mrtvolu vypadáš pozoruhodně dobře." Když uviděla jeho výraz, hned vystřízlivěla. „A jak to, že jsi ještě tu?"

„Někdo mě vyplatil," odpověděl tajuplně.

„To muselo být drahé. Pamatuju si, jak moc tě ten smradlavej dozorce chtěl vidět viset. A jesli už jsi měl provaz… Kdo je ten člověk, který tě zachránil, a proč to udělal," udeřila na něj.

„Ta žena chce, abych ji i jejího bratra dovedl do města mrtvých…" Vee ho zarazila.

„Ne. Ne. A ještě jednou. Nepůjdu s tebou a dvěma lovci pokladů hledat ztracené město. Ani omylem." Vrtěla rezolutně hlavou.

„No tak Vee…" pokusil se o štěněčí oči.

„Ne, tenhle pohled na mě neplatí, to já ho vynalezla, pamatuješ? Zkusil raději nějakej sakra dobrej důvod."

„Dobře… Ta žena je ochotná ti zaplatit. Dost peněz. A když se mnou půjdeš, budeme mít vyšší šanci, že se dostaneme tam i zpátky všichni v jednom kuse. A taky bych ti byl dost vděčný." Victoria se stále tvářila nepřístupně. Nakonec zabralo přesvědčování více než půlhodiny, při které padly sliby jako: „Nebudeš se s nimi vůbec muset bavit" a „Už nikdy neřeknu Vicki". Nakonec se Vee nechala přesvědčit a šla si zabalit.

Druhého dne mířili k sourozencům Carnahanovým dva muži. Alespoň tak se to muselo zdát nezasvěceného pozorovateli. Žena kráčející vedle Ricka výškou zapadala mezi většinu mužů, kteří je míjeli. Stejně tak za široká ramena a vypracované bicepsy by se kdejaký muž nemusel stydět. To málo ženskosti, které by se na ní dalo najít, bylo tvrdě potlačené a skryté. Polámané a vysušené černé vlasy měla stažené pod kapucí, která jí chránila hlavu před sluncem, a díky rtům staženy do přísné linky a očím neustále hledajícím potenciální útočníky vypadala vedle učesané, rozzářené a hlavně ženské Evelyn jako nepovedený hermafrodit.

Když Rick a Vee v zástupu zahlédly Evelyn a Jonathana, vydali se k nim. Oba zaslechli útržek jejich rozhovoru.

„… Já osobně si myslím, že je to špinavý neotesaný darebák. Vůbec se mi nelíbí," komentovala dlouhovláska.

„Někdo koho znám?" zeptal se nevinně Rick. Očividně se ho urážka vůbec nedotkla. Oba sourozenci se otočili a zatímco Evelyn překvapeně zírala na čerstvě oholeného, umytého a ostříhaného Ricka, měla Vee spoustu času si je pořádně prohlédnout. Evelyn byla přesně jako podle Rickova očekávání pravá dáma s hladce vytrhaným obočím a od pohledu vytříbeným chováním. Bezva. S ní si budu určitě báječně rozumět, pomyslela si Vee, než stočila pohled na jejího bratra. Už jen to, že měl prázdné ruce založené na bocích, zatímco Evelyn právě pokládala na zem dva těžké kufry, jí dalo jasnou nápovědu, co se týče vychování muže před ní. Vyhýbavý pohled, neustále olizování rtů…. Pouliční zlodějíček. Vee nebyla nějak schopná pochopit, jak mohou být ti dva sourozenci. Možná stejná barva vlasů a tvar očí, ale jejich rozdílné osobnosti a návyky, které mohla vyčíst z jejich chování, nedávali vůbec tušit nějaký příbuzenský vztah. Celkově vzato, tenhle výlet bude opravdu zábava.

Jonathan se nervózně usmál, nadhodil nějakou nemotornou hlášku a poplácal Ricka po rameni. Vyšší muž si z podezřívavým pohledem zkontroloval peněženku.

„Nejste doufám nějak předpojatý kvůli…" Rick naznačil úder pěstí.

„Ó né," zavrtěl hlavou. „To se mi stává." Jo, tak to se nedivím.

„Pane O'Conelle, můžete mi tady odpřísáhnout, že se nejedná o nějaký švindl, protože jestli jde, tak vás varuji, že nebudu v žádném…" nestihla dokončit, Rick ji přerušil.

„Vy varujete mě? Já vám to řeknu takhle. Moje posádka tomu natolik věřila, že bez rozkazu přešla půl Libye až do Egypta, aby to město našla. A když jsme tam dorazili, našli jsme písek a krev."

Slečna Carnahanová se na rozdíl od svého bratra snažila udržet tvrdý výraz, ale bylo zjevné, že na ní Rickova odpověď zapůsobila. Asi ji vyděsila. Když O'Conell viděl, jak se jeho slova ujala, jakoby nic se sklonil a s komentářem: „Vezmu vám kufry," popadl tašky a zamířil k lodi.

Vee se za ním s úšklebkem dívala, ani trochu nadšená, že ji tu nechal samotnou s dvěma anglickými zbohatlíky.

„Jsem Victoria Williams. Předpokládám, že se o mně Rick zmínil." Napřáhla k ní ruku. Nebylo těžké odhadnout, že ona je ta, kdo to celé zosnoval.

„A-ano," vykoktala. „Jsem Evelyn Carnahanová, tohle je můj bratr Jonathan. Ráda vás poznávám." _Jo, jasně, to ti tak věřím. _

„O penězích jsme se už domluvili s panem O'Conellem, předpokládám, že vám to řekl," ozval se Jonathan. _Ano, pan O'Conell už mi o té obscénně vysoké sumě už řekl. No, když budou platit takový peníze za vlastně nepotřebného bodyguarda, nebudu si stěžovat._

Vee nepovažovala za nutné odpovídat, jen kolem nich prošla. Nadhodila si tašku zavěšenou na rameni a vystoupala po plošině. Mohla cítit, jak se jí do zad propaluje pohled dvou párů očí. Zřejmě na takové chování nebyli zvyklí. A už vůbec ne od ženy.

Vee stála opřená o zábradlí a zírala do temných hlubin Nilu. Co chvíli obrátila pohled k nebi a zadívala se na hvězdy. Noční obloha byla úchvatná, stejně jako řeka, po která loď plula. Doléhaly k ní útržky rozhovoru, který vedl Rick a jeho zachránkyně, Evelyn Carnahanová, která jí už nabídla, aby jí říkala Evie. Něco o boji a polibku. Vee svraštila obočí a zapřemýšlela nad možnou souvislostí, mezi těmi dvěma tématy. Uslyšela, jak Evie prudce zavřela knihu, uraženě si odfrkla a oddupala do kajuty. Vee zavrtěla hlavou. No, tak ji zřejmě nepochopí.

Zvuk nárazu lidského těla na zeď ji donutil otočit se a zhodnotit situaci před ní. Rick držel asi patnáct centimetrů nad zemí vychrtlého mužíka s krysím obličejem a o něčem se s ním zaníceně dohadoval. Vee se pohodlně opřela o zábradlí a sledovala divadlo. Viděla, jak Rick ukázal směrem k Evie a velbloudovi, kterého hladila. Potom slyšela nervózní smích toho podrážka. Musel to být podrazák, protože jinak by se s ním Rick nesnažil prorazit stěnu. Když uviděla, jak ho Rick popadl za předek košile a hodil do řeky s hlasitým: „Sbohem Beni," nemohla už potlačit smích.

Zvesela se O'Conellovi vydala a zeptala se: „Tak to byl ten srab, co ti zavřel dveře v Hamunaptře?"

„Jo jo, to byl přítelíček Beni," potvrdil jí Rick. Najednou se podíval za Vee a zamračil. Jeho parťačka se hned otočila, pravačka jí sjížděla ke zbrani. Neviděla nikoho, za to si ale všimla mokrých otisků bot. Ona i Rick se podívali na řeku, kde se Beni ještě pořád bezmocně plácal.

„Sakra," uniklo tiše Vee, když se rozběhla za Rickem ke kabině, kterou s Evie sdíleli. Vběhli dovnitř právě ve chvíli, kdy Evelyn ohrožoval černě oblečený muž s hákem. Když vrazili do dveří, muž před ji před sebe nastrčil a použil ji jako štít. Oba jsme tam stáli a mířili na něj, neschopní vystřelit, abychom netrefili Evie.

Jiný muž v černém rozrazil okno, ale než stihl cokoli podniknout, schytal několik kulek ze čtyřech různých zbraní. Při té příležitosti Rick sestřelil i svícen visící kousek od okna. Pohovka chystla plamenem, což poskytlo potřebné rozptýlení. Evelyn popadla Svícen ze stolu a hořícím koncem ho vrazila muži do obličeje. Když se Vee natahovala pod svoji postel, aby vytáhla tašku se zbraněmi, v duchu připsala Evelyn bod k dobru. Všichni tři vyběhli na palubu a uviděli, že celá loď začala hořet. Útočníci měli stejný nápad jako Rick. Když se snažili dostat k zábradlí, aby mohli skočit a odplavat od hořící lodi, museli vystřelit ještě na několik útočících mužů. Vee se musela usmát, když viděla, jak Rick hodil Evie přes palubu jako pytel brambor. Potom popadl znovu svoji tašku a chystal se přehoupnout přes zábradlí. Otočil se na Vee.

„Ty nejdeš?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„Ne, já se ještě podívám po Jonathanovi," Odpověděla s lehkým pokrčením ramen. Uslyšela za sebou křik a otočila se právě včas, aby se stihla skrčit a uhnout tak čepeli mířící na její krk. Viděla, že stojí proti dalšímu muži v černém plášti. Pistolí v levé ruce ho střelila do hrudníku a pravou zablokovala další útok mečem. Kopla ho do prsou, čímž ho katapultovala do hořící kupy sena. Rozhlédla se a hledala Jonathana. Také si potěšeně všimla, že Rick poslal útočníka do ohně.

„Běž, já se o toho ňoumu postarám," uklidnila ho a mávnutím ruky ho nasměrovala ke břehu. Rick skočil přes zábradlí a pátral po Evie. Vee se rozhlédla a uviděla, jak Jonathana ohrožuje pochodeň. Jinak se to říct nedalo. Vee do něj začala pálit ve stejnou chvíli jako jeden z Američanů. Protočila oči, když uviděla, jak si Carnahan pohodil s nějakou lesklou věcí. Rozběhla se k němu a strčila ho do řeky. Sama skočila za ním.


End file.
